The Heretic
by warfram1213
Summary: On the night of his parents' death's instead of being found by Sirius someone else gets to him first and decides to take him as her son. With the power of a witch and the power of a vampire he will become the strongest to ever live. His name Hadrian Mikaelson son of Rebekah Mikaelson.
1. Prologue

_**All characters and worlds belong to J.K Rowling and Julia Pret**_

It began one summer's night in the small town of Godrics Hallow. It was quiet, deathly so, as if there was a great tragedy that happened here. This is where our story begins. Walking the road was a woman of supernatural beauty. She was of average height with long blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes and seemed to be in her early twenties. What is not seen is that she is one of the oldest and deadliest vampires to ever live, her name, Rebekah Mikaelson.

She was in Britain to get away from her family drama that has plagued the Mikaelson family for a thousand years. She wanted to go back to her old family home which is now, she discovered, Godrics Hallow. It was Halloween and she could see all the lights, the celebration, but it felt as if a great evil has been done here, then she heard it.

Even through all the noise and all the people running around she picked up a faint cry, a cry of a child, a child that she could guess was no more then a year old. Rebekah followed the noise to the outskirts of the village where she found a cottage. When she got closer the baby's crying got louder.

As she got to the gate of the property she noticed that the front door was blown of its hinges and immediately she was put on guard. She slowly walked to the front door, after realizing she needed no invitation, a sinking feeling came to her, that what she would see would not be pleasant. Passing the front door she saw a tall male human laying on his back with a lifeless look in his eyes. She crouched down to check for a pulse and when she didn't find one she closed the man's eyes and moved up the stairs to where the crying was coming from. When she reached what looked like a child's nursery she saw something that shocked her. A wall of the nursery was completely blown away letting in the cold Halloween night air while laying on the ground infront of the child's crib was a young woman with fiery hair and lifeless emerald eyes. It looked as if this woman was protecting her child from someone or something but whatever it was was it was gone. Rebekah closed the women's eyes and walked over to the baby that by now has stopped crying and was looking at her with inquisitive eyes.

"What happened here?" Rebekah said while looking around the room.

When she moved closer to the child's crib she noticed a name plate on the side.

"Hadrian, that's your name."

Rebekah moved to pick up the child. When she had Hadrian in her arms she looked at him and saw the most striking emerald eyes she has ever seen staring back at her. Raising a tiny finger the boy touched Rebekah's head. As soon as it made contact Rebekah got flashes of what happened.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Lily he's here get Harry and run." said the man._

_It was to late, the door was blown of the hinges and landed in front of them. In came a man clocked in black._

_"Lily go! I'll hold him off. Get Harry, save yourselves."_

_"No James do-"_

_"HURRY!"_

_While James was locked in what looked to be magical combat with the cloaked figure Lily ran the the nursery to get Harry. When she got there she took out a 'stick' and began to speak what appeared to be a spell of some sort. The incantation was short but you could feel the power and protection it brought to the child. When the spell was finished the door was blown apart and her 'stick' ejected from her grasp._

_"Move away from the child no harm needs to come to you."_

_"You will not get my son Voldemort!"_

_"So be it, Avada Kadavera!"_

_Now known as Voldemort he raised his 'stick' and a sickly green light shot from it and impacted the woman's chest. The woman fell to the ground lifeless. Voldemort turned to the boy and raised his 'stick'._

_"For a child said to be my equal you must die before you become a threat. Avada Kedavera."_

_The green light that killed the child's mother was now going to kill the boy. But something happened that he did not expect. The light, after connecting with the boy, was redirected back at him. You could see the shock on his face then an explosion of light was created and everything faded back to the present._

_**(Flashback End)**_

Rebekah looked in shock at the child, " How did you do that?"

The child's emerald eyes glowed a bright green showing the power hidden deep within. Immediately Rebekah knew the boy was special and in need of a home now that his family was murdered. So in that moment she made a decision that would have lasting ripple effects for her family and the world of the supernaturals.


	2. A Meeting of two Souls

**A/N _I don't own anything_**

It's been two months sense Rebekah has found and adopted Hardian, and it's been the best two months of her long immortal life. The joy and happiness Hadrain has brought to her life was intoxicating and she never wanted it to end but, as most things in her life something in her family always interrupts her happiness though, she would soon learn maybe it wasn't all going to be bad.

Rebekah goes to answer the phone after putting Harry down in his crib. Noticing that it was her brother Niklaus she reluctantly picked up the phone.

"What is it Nik?" she said with a sigh, " I thought I was free from whatever plans you have for New Orleans."

" I need to ask a favor of you and it's very important."

" What could be so important that you had to call me?" She was curious now, Nik has never had asked her for anything he has always demanded, it must be serious.

" I need you to take care of my daughter and I know I have no right asking this bu-"

She needed no time to think, " Yes of course Nik. I would love to gake care of my niece but, way are you asking, did something happen?"

" Hope and Hailey were almost killed today and we've decided that until we destroy our enemies New Orleans will never be safe for her here."

She now understood why he called, his daughter's saftey was in jeopardy while in New Orleans and he would only trust his family with his childs saftey.

" Of course Nik I would be more than happy too look after her."

" Thank you. Meet me ouside of New Orleans at 8 o'clock and I'll bring her to you there."

It was an hour away and she had thirty minutes to get Harry ready if she wanted to get there on time.

" I'll be there don't worry."

"...Thank you."

The call ended abruptly but Rebekah new Nik was thankful, just wasn't very good at giving them. She went back into the living room and saw Harry standing looking over the railing at her with a curious gaze. She smiled and picked him up.

"Want to go on a trip?" she asked little Harry and surprisingly got a tiny nod in return. She is still amazed about the intelligence her son showed everyday since finding him. She knew he was was special, she saw it in his eyes the day she found him; the power, the intellegence, the courage, and potential he had. But all that didn't matter to her, now all that mattered was that he was her son and she would love him and protect him, Always and Forever.

She arrived and saw Nik standing outside his car waiting for her. She drove up and parked the car getting out. She walked up and hugged Nik.

"Hello sister."

"Hi Nik" she smiles " Where is the little one?"

Nik walks back to his car and open the back door. When he comes back, in his hands is a little baby girl barely and few hours old.

"She's beautiful Nik, she looks like her mother." Smiling at the little girl in her brothers arms.

"Yes she does, but she has the devil in her eye's; Thats all me." he said while smirking at his sister.

Smiling back at him she watched as he looked at his daughter one last time before handing his daughter, slowly, over to her.

Rebekah looked down at the little new born baby then looked up.

"Whats her name?"

Nik looked up at her with tears brimming in his eyes and said "Hope."

With tears in her own eyes she quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"She'll be happy Nik I promise, especially now."

Nik looked at her with curious eyes wondering what she meant by that. She noticed his look and answered his unasked question.

"I have a little suprise that I was going to tell you and Elijah but I wanted to spend time with him by myself for a while."

"Him?" Niks gaze hardened.

"Not another guy for you to disapprove of Nik, I have a son." His eyes widened in suprise and confusion.

"How?"

Rebekah smiled and handed Hope back to her father and returned to her car. She opened the back door and noticed that Hadrian's buckles were undone as if he knew she was coming to do just that. By now she was no longer suprised by what happens around her son and just sees it as another amazing trait of her child.

"Ready to see your uncle Nik Harry?" Her smile that was already prominent grew wider when she saw her son nod as if to say yes.

Walking back over to Nik with her adopted son now in her arms she saw the look of intrigue in his eyes.

"Nik meet your nephew, Hadrian Mikaelson. Hadrian meet your big bad uncle Nik."

Nik was staring at the young boy with interest. What he found suprising though was that the child was staring directly into his eyes as if he was looking into his soul. Rebekah noticed the staring and decided to address it.

"Harry is incredibly smart for his age. It's as if he can read people by looking into their very soul, and determine if they are bad or good."

Looking to her son she saw the nod and knew that Harry approved of Nik. Niklaus saw this nod and looked to Rebekah who was smiling.

"Looks like he approves of you, must mean that he sees good in you."

"Where did you find him?"

Rebekah went on to tell her brother of how she traveled to their birth place and found the village Godric's Hallow in it's place. She told Nik of hearing a cry in the night, that of a child, and went to find the source. She told him of the childs murdered parents by what appeared to be a witch and how she learned it from Hadrian with his ability to show what he has seen to other people. When Nik heard of the ability that the child had he was in shock, never before hearing of such an ability manifesting itself in a child.

"Nik this child has a great destiny ahead of him, and I believe that he will be the one to change our family for the better. Looking at these two gives me hope for our family and I will not let harm come to them."

Nik looks at his sister and sees the fierceness and determination behind her blue eyes and knew she was right. He smiled and handed Hope over to her aunt.

"Be safe little sister take care of both of them, and be happy."

With one last look at his daughter he turned back to his car, got in and drove away. Rebekah looked on with a smile and turned back to her car to put the sleeping Hope and awake Harry back in the car. What no one noticed is that while Hope and Hadrian were in her arms Harry was looking at Hope and her staring back. His eyes flashed emerald green while hers flashed cobalt blue.


	3. The Ancestor

_**A/N I don't own anything**_

It's been five months sense Rebekah took in her niece Hope and today was young Hadrian's second birthday. She found his birth certificate at Godric's Hallow as well as photos of his birth parents so he would never forget them. Right now Hadrian was drawing on a piece of paper next to Hope who was laying down in her crib watching him. These past few months Hadrian has shown remarkable intellect for one so young. He has taken to reading books learning all there is too, while always making sure to read near Hope as if making sure she was learning with him.

Rebekah when she first saw this found it cute seeing little Hardian reading to Hope, but later on noticed something interesting. Whenever Hadrian and Hope were in close proximity to one another you could see the slight glow in both childrens eyes. When she saw this she thought it was some trick of the light but, the longer she observed them she came to realise that Hadrian hasn't been more than five feet apart from Hope since their meeting. So with this knowledge she started to look at the interactions between the two.

It's been a month now from her disovery of the closeness between the two children and what she has discovered is something truly beautiful. It was as if Hadiran somehow knew whenever Hope was in need of something or in distress. Ever since Hadrian had started walking and talking he has been a boy on a mission. If Hope ever needed something he would run to her and tell her what was wrong and what Hope needed whether it be food, a change or just to be out of the crib. Rebekah got curious about the connection between her son and niece and was going to search for answers but, what she didn't know was that all her questions were going to be anwered very soon.

While at the stove cooking breakfast for her, Hadrian, and Hope she didn't notice the mysterious person walking up to her front door. When she put her's and Harry's plates down as well as Hope's bottle she heard a knock on the door. She was immediately on guard wondering how someone found the house out in the middle of nowhere.

She cautiously moved to the door noticing Harry standing guard in front of Hope eyes glowing ready to attack anyone that would harm her. She smiled at the sight then turned back to the door. She sped to the door and quickly opened it and found a young woman standing there. She was 5'8 of slender build and had red hair and light green eyes. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a white t-shirt that showed of her figure well, wearing high heeled black boots and a red sweater to finish it off.

The woman smiled and spoke," Hello, my name is Aurora Potter nice to meet you." She held out her hand in a friendly manner.

Rebekah glared at her after the shock weared off at hearing her son's birth name in her own.

" How did you find this place and what do you want, I would speak plainly as I don't like being suprised."

Aurora's smile deflated at the heated question, "I see, I'll get to the point then. I'm here to answer your questions about young Harry's and young Hope's connection."

Rebekah's shock was immense, never mind the fact she knew of Hadrian but also knowing of Hope and Hadrians connection when she only discovered it recently, she didn't know what to say.

Aurora seeing her shocked face went on to explain, " I can see your suprised so I'll tell you all I know and why I am here, I can assure you I have no intention of harming either of the children, in fact I'm here to help."

Rebekah's skepticism of the women's intentions was warranted with all the deceit and betrayal she has faced in her life but that same something that she felt when she first saw Harry and new he would be special was happening now. If Nik was here he would have called her stupid for trusting this mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere but she was going to take a chance. Besides Harry would never let harm come to Hope.

"Fine I'll allow you to come in but, just so you know if I see anything wrong I'll end your life before you could blink, got that?" Rebekah vanping out for a breif moment.

Aurora smiles and says, " Of course I would expect nothing less from Rebekah Mikaelson."

While Rebekah was suprised to say the least, she was getting the idea that this woman knew more than she was letting on. Standing to the side she opened the door wider to allow Aurora entry. She nooded in thanks while walking in.

Rebekah closed the door and turned back to the woman who was looking at Hadrian who was still standing guard in front of Hope. Aurora stepped forward slowly then crouched to eye level with Harry and spoke.

"My name is Aurora Potter. what's your name?" She said smiling at Harry.

"My name is Hadrian Mikaelson, why are you here? Are you here to take Hope?" He said with a glare, well, as much as a glare a 2 year old could do.

"No I'm not here to take or hurt Hope or you. I'm here to explain your connection to her and the destiny you both share."

At this point Rebekah intervened, " What destiny are you on about? And what is this connection that my son and niece have?" She was tired of all the mystery involved with her family, she needed answers.

Aurora got up and looked to Rebekah, "How about we talk after they have had their breakfast they must be hungry."

Rebekah nodded hesitantly and moved to the kitchen to start feeding Hope while Hadrian sat down and started eating while every once and a while glancing at the stranger.

After they finished breakfast everyone moved to the living room where Rebekah sat on the sofa with Hope in her arms and Hadrian sitting next to her. Aurora was sat across from them in the arm chair looking at them with her ever present smile.

"Well I guess I'll start things off with who I am and how I found you. As you know my name is Aurora Potter, what you don't know is that I'm over 2000 years old and the first witch of my line."

To say this revalation was a supeise to Rebekah and Hadrian was a understatement. While Hadrian knew of his mother's family and their origins he was suprised to see someone older then his mother and still alive to boot. Rebekah for her part was suprised that this witch has lived so long and was the original witch of her son's biological family.

"This might have come as a shock to you so I understand if I caused more questions but I'll answer them all after I finish my story."

Rebekah nodded for her to continue.

"I grew up in a village in the east, it had no name but it was home. I lived with my mother and father as well as my little sister Nia. We were a happy family, we laughed, we fought, we cried but, we were a famliy nothing would change that. We were wrong. One beautiful day me and my sister were out in the forrest playing tag, were so immersed in our game that we lost track of time. Fearing that our parents would get worried we hurried back to the village but, nothing could have prepared us for what we saw."

"When we arrive we saw fires and bodies everywhere. My sister started crying as soon as she saw this while I just stared in shock and fear. Once I got a hold of myself I immediately took my sister's hand and ran to find our home and parents. When we arrive all we saw was what was left of our home and the charred remains of our parents."

Rebekah was looking at Aurora with sadness and understanding in her eyes while Hadrian got up from his spot, moved to her then crawled up into her lap and hugged her. Aurora was suprised but smiled at him with tear filled eyes and returned the hug. Once they seperated she wiped her eyes and continued the story.

"When I saw what happened my power awoken. I was angry, scared, sad, all the worst emotions you could think of I felt in that moment, then, I felt it. This burning sensation started to well up inside me and when I couldn't take it anymore I screamed. With the scream my magic flowed out of me. When I calmed down from the scream I noticed my sister looking at me in awe. I was going to ask what was wrong when I noticed my surroundings. Every fire was extinguished, Every tree in a 50 ft radius up rooted, and tossed away."

Rebekah had wide eyes at hearing the display of power from the woman in front of her.

"Somehow I knew that I had caused this and while it scared me it also gave me hope for me and my sister, that if I could master this power, I could protect everyone I loved and make sure what happened to my village wouldn't happen again. In the years that followed me and my sister traveled in hopes of finding a new home. During the travels I would practice my magic to understand and get better control of it. One day we came across a coven of witches who took us in after we explained where we came from and why we were alone. They accepted, and welcomed us with open arms. When they learned of my magical abilities they decided to teach me to better control and understand my powers. What I discovered about my abilities was something the witches never seen or heard of before. I was a witch who possessed a magical core."

"I'm sorry but what in the hell is a magical core?" Rebekah asked with great confusion.

Aurora smiled, "A magical core is unique to my family's bloodline. While most witches had to draw their power from nature, their ancestors, or by siphoning it from others, I needed to do no such thing. My magical core is located in my soul and I am able to call upon it to use my magic power. Think of it as a pool of water, you take some out but the rest rush to fill the emptiness. And when I rest, it would refill in a couple of hours."

Rebekah was amazed never hearing of a witch having such a trait before in her long life.

"If this is true, and you are as old as you say you are, how is it no other witches have your ability. Surely you have had children?" Rebekah asked.

"I'll continue my story and you'll understand. When the witches and I discovered this we immediately tested the limit of what I could do. What we discovered was astonishing. Some spells witches could only do with with assistance I could do by myself. With my magical core always refilling I could practice magic on all scales for weeks without tire. I was so excited about my abilities I wanted to share them with my sister but I soon found out that my sister did not have the same capacity to be a witch nor the magical core to do so. I was incredibly sad that I couldn't share this with her but to my suprise she wasn't upset but happy that while she couldn't be a witch she knew that her big sister would keep her safe."

"After hearing that I decied to learn every bit magic I could. After learning all the witches could teach me, me and my sister said our goodbyes and went to find my next teacher. Over the years I grew and became stronger learning all there was to know about magic until finally after I acomplised my goal me and my sister, who stuck with me the whole way, decided to settle down a start family's of our own. We found our true loves and were happy. My sister had children of her own, a boy and a girl. Me and my husband tried and tried for kids but I later found out I was barren, unable to have kids. I was devastated but my husband was there for me as well as my sister and her family. It hurt for a long time but I slowly got better. In my spare time I created spells and spoiled my niece and nephew. One day something mysterious happened, It was storming outside and I was working on a spell to look into the future. In our travel I became intrigued with the future and wanted to see what would happen, So on that night not only did I see the future but also saw a prophecy. That prophecy foretold a child born of a hybrid and a werewolf would together with a child born with the blood of old, bring a new era to the supernatural world."

To say Rebekah was shocked would be an understatement, she couldn't believe that this woman foretold her son's and niece's birth and that they had a destiny to bring a new era to the supernatural world.

"So knowing what was to come I came up with a plan to be able to be there for when the time came for my descendant to come into their power. So I could teach them how to wield their power and be able to protect his partner in everything. When I was on my death bed I used a spell of my own creation to send my soul to the future with the last of my remaining life force and power so when it was time I could help my descendant. So, that is my story, as well as the reason for the connection between Hadrian and Hope."

Rebekah didn't know what to say, her son and niece were meant to bring a new era to their world, and be partners in everything. Knowing that these two were meant to find each other and that her son is a incredibly powerful witch, she was stunned into silence, not knowing how to reply.

Aurora seeing Rebekah's face knew she needed time to process what has been told so she excused herself ro guve them time to process the information.

When she came back she was carrying something with her. It was the size of book, Rebekah guessed it was her grimoire. When she sat down she waited for questions to be asked.

Hadrian asked the first question, " So do to your spell you have sent your soul and power to this point in time to train me in magic, to one day with Hope, change the supernatural world forever. Is that correct?"

With a suprised look Aurora nodded, suprised at the concise question for a two year old. She looked at Rebekah who was smiling at how smart her son was to come up with that conclusion.

"Well, I would like to start as soon as possible if it is ok with you mother. I want to grow powerful to protect Hope and the family that you brought me into."

Rebekah knew it was inevitable. When she saw how protective Harry was of Hope these past few months she knew one day he would want to learn anything to protect her, now that his ancestor is here and offering to teach him for just that purpose, how could she say no.

"Of course you can Harry. I know how important Hope is to you, and with this you will be able to protect her."

Aurora smiled at the mother-son pair seeing how both cared for each other very much. Now she had to spoil the happy moment with the condition of training Hadrian.

"There is one thing that I must say and, your not going to like it. In order to train Hadrian to the fullest I must take him to the Island of my birth to help him master his powers."

Rebekah after hearing this was furious while Hadrian was upset but also contemplative. He was waying the pros and cons and while the cons mean him being away from Hope and his mother the pros mean he will be powerful and in the future be able to protect Hope. The training will give him the means to protect his loved ones. So, even if it hurt for a little while it would be worth the results.

Rebekah responded in a furious tone, " No way are you taking my son from me after I just found him. If you even think of taking him I'll-"

"Mother!"

Rebekah stared at her son with wide eyes never before hearing him shout before. When she calmed she took notice of the look of determination in his eyes and new he had made his choice.

"But Harry we only just started being mother and son I don't want to lose you." she said with teary eyes.

"You're not, your just saying goodbye for a time. And if Aurora allows it perhaps I can visit every once in a while?" He asked looking at Aurora.

Aurora smiled and replie, "Of course he can return. I wasn't going to take him away for good. We just need to train where I was trained so he can master his full power."

Rebekah was relieved by this and wiped away her tears. So with a plan now set, it was decided Hadrian would leave today with his things and return when he was 7 but would be able to talk with his mother on the phone or video chat between then and now.

Once Hadrian had his things and was ready to depart with his ancestor he turned to his mother and saw her with teary eyes. Seeing this he ran to her and hugged her with all his might.

"Don't cry mom I'll always love you and you'll see me again I promise."

Rebekah smiled at her son's words. She bent down and kissed him on the head one last time for a long time.

"Grow strong Hadrian. Grow strong so you can protect Hope and the future you to share." She said with a smile.

After she said that she reached for her pocket and took out a necklace with the Mikaelson crest on it.

"This is for you, so you never forget who you are. A Mikaelson, my son." She said as she put it around his neck and tied the leather cord.

Hadrian hugged his mother one last time then looked to Hope who was in his mother's arms.

"Don't worry Hope I'm going to grow super powerful in order to protect you. I'll be back, be good for mom."

He gave her a kiss on the forhead then returned to Aurora's side. With one last look they walked through the open door and vanished into the night.


	4. Five Years Later

_**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated my story in a while I've been busy with college and sickness but I'm back and hopefully will be sticking to a chapter a week until I have more free time. Again sorry for absence.**_

_**A/N I don't own anything PS: This chapter will be a POV and third person**_

Five years ago I left with my ancestor Aurora Potter to train my magic in order to be powerful enough to always protect Hope. Over the years I have learned many things from my Aunt Aurora, she told me to call her that, and I took to it all like a fish to water.

When I cast my first spell it was exhilarating, like my whole world opened up to new possibilities and I was eager to learn it all. The more I learned the easier magic got for me. My Aunt was astounded saying that I was a prodigy at magic and that it came to me as easy as it did to breath.

Things started to pick up after my second year of training. Aurora started to train me in non-verbal magic as well as rituals, for the higher level spells. Even with my astounding speed of learning my ability with non-verbal magic was never before seen.

Whenever I would cast a spell I would never need to lift a finger. All I would do is look at the target, say the words in my mind, then my eyes would glow showing the use of magic before the target was destroyed, transformed, or whatever type of magic we were practicing at the time.

When my Aunt saw this she came to a conclusion that my magic power was shown through my eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, in this case they couldn't be more right. Since my, of what Aunt Aurora could tell, gigantic magical core came from my soul it stood to reason when I used spells it would be shown in my eyes.

From that discovery on I have trained myself to be able to use my magic with either simple gestures or my eyes. Whenever I was combat training with my Aunt it would be harder for her to figure out what spells I would be using my eyes which inevitably lead to my victory.

The next three years allowed me to master my magic which enabled me to do almost all forms of magic with just a glance. While I have been learning these amazing things about magic and myself I began to miss Mom and Hope terribly.

While I was in contact with Mom in the beginnings of my training one day it stopped. At first I thought she forgot about me but weeks later I got a call from her saying how sorry she was and that an enemy of the family incapacitated her making her unable to call. When I heard that I was happy that she didn't forget. I asked if Hope was fine and mom said she was perfectly fine.

After that call ended, with everything that I learned it drove me to become even more powerful so that something like what happened with Mom wouldn't happen again.

Now that five years have past I've changed a lot both physically and mentally. I'm now 4''5 tall with a well built body, as much as a well built body an eight year old can have, with short raven hair. I'm wearing a green t-shirt that matches my eyes and black jeans with black converse shoes.

Currently I was standing outside the house Hope and Hayley Marshall reside in. When the fifth year of training came to and end, Aunt Aurora said I could visit Hope and Mom because she knew how bad I've been wanting to see them. I tried calling but no one answered which gave me a feeling of unease. Using a locator spell didn't help either which made me even more worried. Aurora saw this and calmed me down reminding me that my Mom is a powerful vampire and that his family is with her. Whatever the problem may be she isn't alone.

When I became calm I tried to think of anyway of locating them when I remembered my connection to Hope. When my Aunt deemed me old enough she told me how Hope and I were connected to each other and the prophecy. Thats when it was revealed that me and Hope were soul bound, meaning we were connected a much deeper level than anyone would ever be able to experience.

Knowing that I meditated to try to find the other part of my soul, Hope. It took some time being that I've never done something like this before but I eventually found her. I told Aunt Aurora and we packed our things, shrunk them, and apperated to her location.

When Hadrian arrived his eyes flashed as if his soul immediately knew he was close to his partner. Inside something similar happened with Hope. She was drawing on her bed after earlier greeting her grandmother, when her eyes flashed cobalt blue and felt a closeness she hasn't felt sense,

"Harry"

Hope immediately jumped off her bed and ran to the front door not even stopping when her mother shouted for her. She opened the door and saw him standing on the front lawn with him staring back. She broke into a sprint and when she was close to him jumped and toppled him to the ground with her.

"Harry, Harry, Harry it's really you" She said while looking at his eyes laying on top of him.

"It's me Hope it's really me" He said with a crooked smile that made Hope lightly blush.

While the two soul bonded were getting re acquainted with each other Hayley ran out after Hope with a worried expression to stop at the scene in front of her. She saw her daughter laying on top of a boy hugging him and a woman standing close by smiling at them.

While Momentarily stunned she snapped out of her stupor and was on guard of the strangers.

"Who are and how did you find this place?" Hayley commanded trying to assess if they were a threat to her daughter.

Aurora looked up from the two children's reunion and looked at Hope's mother.

"We are family. I'm Aurora Potter and the young one that your daughter looks quite content with staying on is Hadrian Mikaelson son of Rebekah Mikaelson."

When Hayley heard this she was shocked. She heard of Rebekah's adopted son but has never met him until now.

With the new information Hayley relaxed a bit and then looked back to her daughter who has yet to move from her position on top of the boy.

"Hope, why don't you take Hadrian inside and show him around while I talk to Aurora."

Hearing her mother Hope quickly gets up eager to show Harry her home.

"Come on Harry I want to show you some of my drawings."

With a smile on his face, Harry got pulled along into Hope's home and up to her room where she was currently finishing up her latest creation.


End file.
